That Little Persistent Kid
by asterixgazer
Summary: "That little persistent kid has somehow gotten underneath the wire..." Derek sorts out his feelings for Stiles in a somehow extremely familiar way... , with some help from Laura.


Written in fifteen minutes to avoid working on english project for school that starts tommorow fuck everything in thi universe excepts puppies and rainbows and Morgan Freeman.

_Rating M_ for: right away sexytimes. gay jokes. swear words. coffee.

_Disclaimer. _Jeff Davis owns Teen Wolf (because if I did, the title would have to change to _Derek and Stiles' Sexytime Adventures_.) Whoever owns Queer as Folk owns Queer as Folk. Because this is baically that plot with Teen Wolf characters. Yup.

P.S. LAURA IS ALIVE IN THIS JUST ADDING THIS SO YOU ALL DON'T GET CONFUSED FACE SYNDROME.

Based off: _**Derek & Stiles ~ You love him, don't you?** _and _**- That Little Persistent Kid** _on youtube (check them out, I swear to God they make me cry like a big fat baby) which were inspired by _**Mama Debbie's heartwrenching speech to Brian Kinney in 2X06 of Queer as Folk**_. But what really got me was a comment on the later of the two: "Everyone... just imagine this is Laura talking to Derek. And then I cry."

* * *

Derek grunted and thrust once more before his entire body tightened, spilling his seed into the younger boy below him. He pulled out by collapsed next to the warm body and grinned goofily, stroking a calloused hand through the teen's short hair. "That was nice…" he whispered.

Stiles laughed. "It wasn't a tea party, Derek."

The man just chuckled and lay on the bed, closing his eyes. They flew back open when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. Derek looked down at the boy who was curled into his side, head resting on the bigger man's shoulder. He grabbed Stiles' wrists and pried his arms off him. "I don't cuddle."

Stiles' wide doe eyes stared back up at him. "You always say that, but I think you don't like it because you've never tried it," he said, trying to worm his way back to the warm man.

Derek stood up and walked away from the bed. "I think it's time for you to go."

"I can't. My dad thinks I'm sleeping over at Scott's house…"

"Then go over to Scott's house."

"His mom told me not to show up at midnight again unless someone was dead or dying."

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, messing it up. "It's not midnight, it's eleven thirty."

Stiles looked around and saw his pants. He got up and angrily pulled them on. "Fine. I'll leave," he grumbled as he started searching for his other clothes. "Leave your _house_, leave your _life_-"

"You know that's not what I-"

The teen whipped around to glare at the older man. "What was I to you? Just a couple easy fucks?!" he yelled, pulling his shirt on. "Well, go find some new boy toy, okay?" The teen grabbed his bag from the couch and stormed out the door before Derek could stop him.

_**theallknowinglaura**_

"Derek!"

Derek spun around in his seat and sighed. His older sister had just walked in the Liberty Diner, beaming like the sun in July. She was waving like a manic and looked like one too, in her "My queer little brother could beat up your straight one" shirt and her rainbow vest adorned with various pins about AIDS awareness. She sat next to him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, wiping off the lipstick she had left. "Someone's grumpy," she said in a mocking voice, pinching his cheek. "Didn't get any last night?"

"Jesus, Laura, do you have to say shit like that?!" Derek hissed, trying to hide from her happy attitude behind his menu.

"Yes, I do, now who put the giant stick up your ass? Not that that would put you in a bad mood…"

_Think door-to-door salesman… ignore her and she'll go away…_

"Hey, Sunshine!" she called out, snapping for the waiter. When he came over, she whistled. "Damn, you're cute… Derek, isn't he cute?" she asked, nudging her brother.

Derek peeked over the top of the menu and swore. "I just can't get away from you, can I?" he mumbled to Stiles, looking goofy in his rainbow/sparkling apron.

"No," Laura said, thinking he was talking to her. "And don't be such a shithead! Yes, I'll have the blueberry pancakes and some hot cocoa with extra whipped cream and those little rainbow marshmallows. And some black coffee for Sour Grapes."

"Yes, ma'am, right away," Stiles said, yelping slightly when Laura smacked his butt.

"What's your big problem," Laura asked, fiddling with a pink sugar packet. "Normally, you'd have him bent over the table by now."

"It's nothing…" he said dismissively.

"Bullshit. Is it the guy you were talking about on the phone? The one who won't leave you alone?" she looked down at him with those big eyes that could make him bare his soul without a second thought.

"…That _was_ the guy." He looked over to Stiles, who was pouring someone a cup of coffee at the diner bar with a big grin on his face.

A knowing smile slowly crept on her face. "He's just a kid, Derek…"

"He's willing and eighteen. What more do I need?" he said bitterly.

She just chuckled and shook her head, looking at the packet in her hand. "You think you've got everyone fooled, don't ya? Well, not me, honey. I've known you too long."

Derek made no movement to acknowledge he was going to interrupt.

"No matter how hard you try to deny it, I can tell you care as much about him as he cares about you. Admit that you love him, and I know that you do, despite all your efforts to never let another heart touch yours. That little persistent kid has somehow gotten under the wire. And that's what's happened, huh? Admit the truth," she said, taking his hand. "You love him, don't you?"

"Who?" Stiles asked as he walked up to their booth, two cups balanced in one hand and a plate in the other. He served them their food and leaned on the edge of the table. "Who is the heartless Derek Hale in love with?"

"Jealous much?" Derek asked, stealing the sugar packet from Laura and stirring it into his coffee.

Stiles smirked and grabbed either side of Derek's face pulling him to meet his lips. Stiles kissed him quickly and let him go. "Never," he whispered, smirking.

Derek and Laura watched as Stiles walked away, swaying his hips to the music in the background. They turned to their breakfasts and started to eat, but Laura stopped when she saw Derek staring into his coffee.

"That's what I thought…" she smiled to herself. "Then tell him."

* * *

i don't even know.


End file.
